Unbelieved Truth
by Written-Dizzy
Summary: A new threat has framed Rose for a crime she did not commmit-or know anything about. With what seems like the whole world against her, thinking she is a murderer, she must find who the real killer is before they strike again. But it's kind of hard when that person wont stop framing Rose for crimes she knows nothing about. Someone wants her locked up for good, and times running out
1. Chapter 1

_What the fuck was going on? _I've been in this damn cell for two days now, no-one bothering to com and tell me what is going on. No visits from the one person I thought would be here for me: Lissa.  
So far nothing has happened. Heck, I don't even know why I was down here, locked in one of the schools holding cells. But the scene from two nights ago kept playing in my head, each time I remembered it clearer and clearer.

_I was woken up by thumping from the hallway of my dorm, right outside my door. Before I even got out of bed, my door slammed open and no more than three guardians rushed in-Demitri amongst them-and grabbed me, pulling me back out into the hallway.  
'What the hell are you guys doing?' I was beyond angry and confused. This was a strange thing, even at a school like St Vladimir's, where every day was weirder than the last.  
'Be quite!' This sharp comment was from Demitri.  
At first I was hurt and confused, than anger filled me, boiling over the edges. 'Demitri, what the fuck are you doing? Where are you taking me?' My voice wasn't quiet, and I noticed a few doors cracking open before I was rushed down the stairs of the dorm and out into the warm morning air. I went to bed about two hours ago so it was around nine a.m.  
Not looking at me, all he said was, 'I told you to stay quiet.'  
With no more words passed between us, I was taken across campus to a brick building that served as a jail for the school just in case something went wrong and someone needed to be taken care of. They would be put in the cells and taken to Court shortly after. This is where I was being put, I realised when we walked through the doors and straight down to the cells.  
Demitri was the one to throw me in a cell, shutting and locking the bars behind me. Then he-along with the rest of the guardians-was gone. And I was left with no one to answer any of my questions._

The small window in my cell let me know that it was night time, so the school was in full swing, but yet no-one bothered to come and see me. All I wanted to know was what was going on and why I was in here.  
'Hay,' I screamed out for the hundredth time, 'mine telling me why I am here? Hello? Of course there is no one there!' The last part was sarcasm; I knew for a fact that there was always someone on duty. 'Freaking answer me!'  
Nothing happened. _God dammit! _What was I going to do now? I had no phone, or computer, and i didn't even have a magazine to read. If they were trying to bore me to death they were doing it the right way.  
Eventually, shortly after the sun came up, telling me everyone was in bed, I fell asleep on the cold cement floor, not caring for the hard bed in the corner.

Groaning, I rolled over to the sound of someone coughing. Standing outside my cell was the last person I wanted to see, and that was saying something about my attitude right now. Normally I would love to talk to this person, but all I wanted to do right now was punch him in the face.  
Demitri was looking as hot as ever; hair tied back, leather duster hanging to his knees. Trying to keep some sort of dignity as I stood was hard; my bones hurt from the floor and not being able to stretch in this small cell, I haven't brushed my hair or teeth in three days, and my clothes were getting all crusty. So, yeah, I would say I failed at that category.  
'What are you doing here?' My tone was horse.  
'I was under the impression that you wanted to know why you were here,' he smirked, crossing his arm over his chest.  
Placing my arms on my hips, I said, 'A bit late, Comrade, don't you think? I've been here for three days; no-one telling me anything!'  
'We all have strict rules from the Queen and Tasha Ozera.'  
'Tasha? The Queen? What the hell do they have to do with me being thrown in a cell for no apparent reason?' My frustration was getting worse.  
He sounded incredulous. 'You are really going to play dumb, aren't you?'  
I threw my hands in the air. 'Play dumb for what? I have no idea why I am in here! Can you please tell me?' Somehow I ended up pressed against the bars, looking Demitri in the eyes, pleading with him to tell me what was going on.  
Slowly, he took a few steps forwards until he was pressed against the bars as well, on completely different sides-and what seemed worlds. 'Rose, we all know you are the one who did it, after all, the weapon and crime scene have your finger prints and blood everywhere.'  
'Crime scene! For crying out loud-what bloody crime scene?' A moment later, I felt something sting me in the chest. 'Is Lissa…' Not finishing my question, I searched through the bond and found her well-confused and scared-but safe.  
Waiting for me to come back to reality, he simply said, 'The crime scene that involves Christen Ozera's death,' then swung around and walked down the hallway, soon out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay, guys! Uh, I forgot to tell you all a few key points of my story. Firstly; I own nothing, not one does on this site. Hence the name: Fanficion. Secondly; this story takes place about halfway through shadow kiss. Rose knows that she can see ghosts-Mason showed her that. Thirdly; if you do not like swearing and the occasional bloody or gruesome scenes, flashbacks and the way some of the characters describe the events, then this is not the story for you. Viewer discretion is advised… At least that's what I think they say. Huh? Never mind.**

I killed Christian? Sure I hated the guy, and thought Lissa was too good for him, but seriously, kill him? That was stupid, even for me. But everyone seemed to think I did it. Lissa couldn't help but feel sorry for her boyfriend, afraid that she failed in the relationship somehow. A few hours after she heard all the facts from Demitri about the murder, she was standing before me, green eyes sparkling with fresh tears. I doubted anyone knew she was down here. A Princess-the last of her kind-must be kept away from all types of harm, right? Well, I think I fit into that category pretty well right now.  
Instead of telling Lissa to get me the hell out of here, I just sat on the bed with my legs crossed, watching her fight something deep inside her. Through the bond I could feel sadness, believe and fear. There was also sorrow. From her feelings I would never have guessed what was coming next.  
'What the fuck did you do, Rose?' She yelled, tears streaming down her beautiful face.  
Holding back my own tears, I simply said, 'Lissa…'  
'No! Do not even try to trick me into thinking it wasn't you! We have all the evidence and…and-.'  
'And what?' My frustration was winning over my more logical part of mind to stay calm.  
Her face grew dark, voice cold. 'And this is the kind of thing I would expect from you. All my life, from the moment I saved you, every time someone has come close to me they disappear or die, and you never do. What happens, Rose? Do you kill them all because you are jealous?'  
I could not believe what she was saying. 'You're crazy.'  
'Obviously, but you're worse; a murderer!'  
'I am not! For all these years I have been taking care of you, making sure you don't get killed. Believe me, Liss, there are plenty of things out there I battle to keep you safe and you don't even seem to care.' Through all this yelling I had stood, walking over until I was facing Lissa, steadily watching her eyes. 'I take darkness from you so you can stay sane; keep some shred of your humanity. If I murdered someone it was to keep you safe, something I would do over and over again. But did I kill Christian? No, I am not that petty or jealous.' My voice was soft-yet deadly-when I finished, and Lissa was pressed against the other side of the hallway, fingers digging into the brick wall. I realised a moment later I had pulled myself to the bars as I had with Demitri, only this time my hand was out stretched, waiting for her to believe me.  
'I should have let you die that night of the car crash,' was all she whispered as she fled down the hall.  
My heart sank, cracking as it slowly died. I let the tears flow more freely. How could this be happening? It must just be a bad nightmare, yeah, a nightmare. There is no way Lissa would ever say something like that to me and mean it.  
That night I didn't sleep until the sun almost went down, and by than I was being escorted to a private jet that would send me to court for my trial. I decided I should sleep on the plane, but with everyone keeping an eye on me, I couldn't find the will to fall asleep.  
Lissa was amongst the other passengers, along with Mia, Eddie, and Alberta, a few Guardians' I didn't know, and Demitri. I didn't know why the gang was here, so I asked the first person who walked by. I was seated right up the back, six rows back from everyone else, and so it was a while before someone came to check on me.  
Much to my annoyance it was Demitri, and he seemed less happy about talking to me as I was to talk to him.  
'Hay, Comrade, mind tell me why the whole gang is coming?'  
'You will address me as Guardian Belikov,' he snapped. Whoa, this was another Demitri I have never seen before. 'And I do mind tell you.'  
'Let me guess; do not tell the suspect anything in case she uses it against you somehow?' I was using my tougher face to mask my fear, as all ways. 'Come on! I am not that smart.'  
He sighed. 'I thought you were many things, Rose, but smart never crossed my mind until a few nights ago.' Eyes looking directly at mine; he reminded me of a warrior who came home and found nobody there. Was I the one he saw who abandoned him? 'Until then, not one of us-those who you called friends-ever thought you were capable or smart enough to pull off something like that.'  
This could not be happening. 'If you thought I was so smart, why did you catch me?' I challenged. A moment later I realised what I had said. _Way to dig yourself a bigger hole.  
_Nodding gently, taking what I said into account, he sauntered back down to the front, taking his seat next to Lissa. In frustration, my hands slapped the seat in front of me, and it bent in protest. The gang from down the front ignored me, except for Lissa, who was glazing at me with concern. Through the bond I felt her arguing with her inner self that told her to comfort me, knowing that this was all wrong, but she fought and won, turning back around. I wasn't sure if someone was watching me, and I didn't care, but I couldn't help the few tears that escaped my eyes as I realised that I had lost my best friend. I had lost everyone in only a few short days, for a reason I knew nothing about. If only Christian could tell them what really happened… Hold on a second!  
He can!


End file.
